Battlefield
by Marveltrash
Summary: The field is set, who will win? Pairings are, AmeRus, FrUk, PruHun(May not say it but is implied with Hungary.)


_**Hey, it's me I'm back. Sorry for not writing on my other story for so long my life has been hectic. But I hope this will quench your anger, don't hurt me!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own Pangaea, everyone else...I'm working on that._**

 **Battlefield**

The stage has been set, the battle has begun. The nations true colors will show. The long awaited test has arrived, and Pangaea has taken the stage. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)_

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun._  
 _Are you a saint or a sinner?_  
 _If love's a fight then I shall die_  
 _With my heart on a trigger."_

Germany felt something, that he had never felt before. He looked at Prussia next to him. And saw that he looked shocked. "Bruder what is wrong?" He asked, Prussia looked at him.

"Can't you hear it? War is coming." And something spectacular happened.

 _"They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

"England, wait for me." And France started toward the door, only to be stopped by a soft hand.

"If you think I am letting you fight alone, I'll kill you." England said, her voice dripping with poison. She then dragged him out of the house, not noticing his look of astonishment.

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._  
 _Don't mean I'm not a believer._  
 _And major Tom will sing along._  
 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."_

Washington D.C was in ruins, the war against the aliens had hit there badly. Luckily their Russian allies had come to their rescue. Now Russia raced toward a frantic America. "Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled, "I have to save them, I'm the hero!" She sank to the ground and Russia pulled her into a hug.

"Even the hero needs to be rescued once in a while. Just calm down." The soldiers gasped as a glowing white energy surged around the two countries.

 _"They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Hungary gripped her frying pan tighter. She couldn't remember a time where she had missed 'him' as much as she did now. Wipping the tears off her cheek she faced the forces in front of her. "Today we fight for the world!"

"Yeah!" Hungary fought harder that day than ever. Austria, who was behind her the whole time, widened his eyes in surprise.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun._  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won._  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
 _And I want to live, not just survive_  
 _(Live, not just survive)_  
 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Pangaea ended the song, her job done. She watched as her children grew there wings and fought. They really were angels, sent for their people and each other. And she was sure that they would win.

 _ **So, how was it? Leave a a review, and I will get to that other story as soon as possible. I promise.**_

 **Alpha, out!**


End file.
